detectiveconandatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ran Mouri
Ran Mouri Ran Mouri (毛利 蘭 Mouri Ran), also known as Rachel Moore in the Funimation dub, is the 2nd protagonist in the manga and anime series, Detective Conan Background Ran is a childhood friend of Shinichi Kudo. She is the daughter of Kgoro Muri, a private detective, and Eri Kisaki, a lawyer. Her parents separated when she was six, and one of her biggest goals is to get them back together. Her best friend next to Shinichi is her classmate Sonoko, who constantly teases her about her relationship with Shinichi. One year before the series' start, Ran and Shinichi had gone to the United States to visit Shinichi's parents in New York. They met his mother and her actress friend, Sharon Vineyard (also known as Vermouth, a member of the Black Organization. Later that evening, Vermouth disguised as a serial killer to do BO work, and was saved by Ran and Shinichi who encountered her on their way back from a show turned murder case. Vermouth had slipped and would have fallen to her death, but Ran caught her arm and Shinichi helped her pull her to safety. Due to this, Sharon gave Ran the nickname "Angel", and Shinichi the nickname "Cool Guy". Vermouth later showed hesitance to kill Ran and later Conan as well, but whether or not it was because of any emotional attachment is unclear. After Shinichi's disappearance, Ran met Conan Edogawa, who was introduced by Professor Agasa as a "distant relative" and asked Ran if she wouldn't mind taking care of him at her house. She and her father practically adopted him; Ran immediately came to think of him as a surrogate little brother. Little did (and still does) Ran know that "Conan" is actually Shinichi. Personality Ran's greatest personality trait is that she is genuinely cares for those she loves. She also constantly tries to reunite her father and mother again - though with little success, thanks to the mutual stubbornness of both parents. Ran is the captain of the karate team of Teitan High Schoo and therefore is very powerful as demonstrated when she won her Regional Championship. She can be very brave and resourceful when she wants to be, and rescues Conan from trouble with her karate skills on occasion. However, she has an irrational fear of the supernatural and is thus - unlike her friend Sonoko - absolutely no fan of anything related to the horror genre. Men also tend to pay her a lot of undue romantic attention, a fact that makes Sonoko somewhat jealous (and of which Ran herself is completely unaware). Ran can play the piano well. In addition, she appreciates fine art, is very good at cooking and household chores (unlike her mother), and quite capable of looking after both Conan and her father. Besides that, she is also very lucky in gambling. Ran is noted by both Shinichi and Akai Shuuichi to cry a lot. This claim has been attributed to the manga file called "Ran's Tears". ] Abilities Ran is a master in karate and has won many karate tournaments; she holds the title of Regional Champion for her age group. In fact, she is very strong to the extent that she can break a stone with ease. In the ninth movie, Strategy Above the Depths Conan states that Ran has an unusual amount of stamina. Though sometimes, for example in the second movie, Ran may not be able to use her karate, whether it's because she is too scared or just because she is just too weakened. In the fourth movie (Captured in Her Eyes), Ran also was unable to use karate due to suffering of amnesia at the time, but as soon as she recovered her memories she also got the use of her abilities back and incapacitated the culprit who was about to kill her and Conan. She also have an astonishing amount of luck, having never lost card games and lotteries. Plot overview Doubts about Conan's identity In time, Ran comes to suspect that Conan is actually Shinichi despite what her common sense would say, but he always manages to trick her and "prove" her wrong. There are however occasions where she appears to be so sure that Shinichi and Conan are one and the same, such incidents include once when Ran finds Conan asleep on the sofa, she takes off his glasses while he's asleep and notices the huge reseamblance he has to Shinichi as a child, later she confronts him and feels so certain that Conan is Shinichi as it explained his splitting reseamblance to Shinichi when he was younger, possessing Shinichi's great powers of deduction, and even Shinichi's lack of any musical knowledge. However Shinichi's mother unexpectatly shows up and covers for him by explaining that Conan's resembalance to Shinichi when he was younger, because that they're distant relatives and Conan possesing Shinichi's deductive ability is a result of Shinichi teaching Conan. At another time she is also certain her reasoning was correct, as Conan had been critically injured and required a blood donation, Ran donated her blood but somehow knew his blood type without being told revealing that she knew that Conan was actually Shinichi. So with the help of Ai Haibara he manages to fool Ran by allowing Shinichi to appear before her while Conan was present (who was really Ai Haibara in disguise). Ran's Suspicion Conan once forgets his cell phone on the couch and Ran, in the room at the time, remembers to send an email to Shinichi to let him know that she's going with her father on a case and that his presence would be most welcome as Kogoro could use the help. Right after sending the message, Conan's phone starts vibrating. Ran, quite perplexed by the perfect timing, checks his phone only to discover a new email (she hasn't seen the content yet). At that moment, Conan enters the room, and seeing his phone in Ran's hands, rushes towards it while shouting and grabs it back asking: "Did you look?". He quickly understands that Ran's email may have risen doubts about his identity. The first time Ran suspected Conan was episode 7. After seeing the similarity between Conan and Shinichi's occupation deduction just simply by touching someone's hand, she started being very suspicious and kept an eye on Conan the whole case. However, Professor Agasa called Ran with the voice changing bowtie at the end and Conan was free of suspicion for a while. Following this event, Ran first believes that Shinichi often contacts Conan without her knowing, which would in some way explain how he always seems to help out on cases. Later on, after seeing Conan give an important clue to the investigation team without making use of his cell phone (to eventually contact Shinichi like she was suspecting), she starts to believe that Conan is actually Shinichi thinking that past occurrences of both being present at the same time was just a trick he used to fool her. At the end of the day, Ran is able to retrieve Conan's phone. Late at night, after waiting for everybody to go to bed, she tries to get past the phone's PIN code to check whether her email is there or not. This, to her, would be undeniable proof that Conan is indeed Shinichi. After finally guessing the number equivalent of "Sherlock" to be the PIN code, she's surprised not to see her email there. She instantly tries a few times to resend another email but nothing comes up on Conan's phone. That's when Shinichi calls her complaining about the numerous emails she's been sending. Conan, then knocks at the door and claims back his phone saying that he didn't want people looking inside because of messages he received from a girl he likes. It is later showed that Conan actually exchanged his phone with Agasa's (which are both of the same model) and used his phone upstairs to call Ran, while she was experimenting with the Professor's phone, to create this whole alibi. Shinichi then tells Ran that she now knows his phone number. And Ran, pleased with the situation, clears her mind out of all suspicions she had about Conan's identity - at least, consciously. During "The Whereabouts of the Embarrassing Charm" case we can see that Ran's suspicions are arising again. This is thanks to Heiji, openly revealed the fingerprint matching during the "Murder, Shinichi Kudo" case. Kazuha gave a likely, but not to Conan or Heiji, explanation on how Shinichi's fingerprints got onto the handcuff's piece of chain. However, for some reason Ran talked directly to Conan, which he pointed out that she is talking to the wrong person. Unconsciously she thinks she is talking to Shinichi. Relationship analysis Family & Friends *'Shinichi Kudo' Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri have been friends ever since childhood. When the two first met, they were at kindergarten age, and later they were playmates. Eri Kisaki, Ran's mom, and Yukiko Kudo, Shinichi's mom, would often set playdates for the two to play together. Shinichi and Ran have stayed close all the way through the present age, which has led to both of them feeling romantic feelings for each other. Ran recalls that she truly felt her feelings for Shinichi were true love when he rescued her from the serial killer in New York. When Shinichi is turned into Conan, thanks to the Black Organization, Ran becomes especially worried for Shinichi, especially about where he is, and often hopes that he isn't in danger. Shinichi, as Conan, often calls Ran, and using his bowtie, talks to Ran in his normal teenager voice, mostly to calm her when she is feeling fear about if he is hurt, or when he wants to make her feel better because she feels lonely without him. As Conan, Shinichi has grown closer to Ran. Ran is shown throughout to be dedicated to Shinichi, and will always love him no matter where he is. Shinichi himself also has feelings for Ran, and loves her as well. He is very protective of her when there are other guys with her, and he keeps her away from any other man. He has even confessed his feelings for her, though he was Conan when this occurred. Ran and Shinichi have shared many precious romantic moments, such as when Shinichi bought Ran a pair of red gloves for Christmas, or when he pretended that as Shinichi, he ate her Valentine's Day chocolate that she had made for him, while she was asleep Shinichi is deeply saddened knowing that Ran is waiting for him to return, and that he himself cannot do anything about it. Although various characters, including Heiji Hattori, have told him to just admit everything to her, for the sake of her heart, he realizes he cannot tell her, because he does not want to put her in danger from the Black Organization, as he considers her life more important than his. People also look at them as a couple by how they act and how they talk about each other. When asked to Ran though, she does say that Shinichi is her boyfriend (this causes him/conan to blush slightly but never really says anything about it), though Shinichi finally confessed to her in London. After that, Sonoko teased her because she did not say anything in return. Sonoko said that maybe Shinichi will transfer to another girl because Ran did not reply. Conan/Shinichi heard their conversation and said in his mind, "Like I'd ever do that." He finally confesses somehow to Ran during the Holmes Revelation arc. Shinichi and Ran appear to share a close empathic link due to their strong feelings for each other, making each of them feel the other's worry and agitation in times of extreme danger. *'Her parents' Ran remains close to both Kogoro and Eri even though they have been separated for ten years. Her constant hope is that they finally get together again, and on occasion she even plays (re-)matchmaker by arranging not-so-accidental meetings between them, though a reunion, while possible, is so far constantly hampered by mutual stubbornness and the occasional criminal incident taking place in the immediate vicinity. The Detective Boys *'Ai Haibara' There are instances where Haibara will caution Conan from actions that involve Ran, though it's assumed this is due merely to the fact that she wants to keep her identity hidden. At one point, she was very cold and distant towards Ran, just like she was to most other people. Ran believed that it was because that Haibara had hated her. However, later that day, Haibara finally properly introduced herself to Ran, and they slowly became friends. Haibara considers Ran a spitting image her older sister, Akemi Miyano, so she takes special interest in protecting her. These feelings began after Ran jumped through a slew of bullets from Calvados (and later Vermouth), to save Haibara and hold her down to the ground to shield her from the gunfire. Haibara immediately thinks of her own sister, and begins to treat and look at Ran as a spitting image of her. When at a later point she had learned that Korn, Chianti and the rest of the Black Organization were lurking about, Haibara begs for Ran to stay at Agasa's house, immediately thinking of her own sister's death, and wanting to keep Ran safe. The Black Organization *'Vermouth' Ran was a fan of the actress Sharon Vineyard and is currently unaware about Sharon's double-life as Chris Vineyard and Vermouth. Vermouth has a great deal of respect for Ran and protects her from the Organization's activities because Ran unknowingly saved a disguised Vermouth from falling to her death during the Golden Apple case. Vermouth's codename for Ran is "Angel". ] Others *'Eisuke Hondou' In The Blind Spot in the Karaoke Box, Eisuke has shown some interest in Ran. He had admitted to Conan that he loved Ran and claimed that he would take Ran to America and live happily ever after there, and thinks if he could ask for Shinichi's permission. But Conan, without hesitating, said no in a very serious expression, which the look on Conan's face revealed his true identity to Eisuke. Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Ran placed 5th in the poll with 347 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. *In honor of the release of the 15th movie, Quarter of Silence, the official Conan movie website held a popularity poll for the top 10 Detective Conan characters. Ran placed 5th out of 10. Name origin *Ran's Japanese name derives from the Japanese rendering of Maurice Leblance (from Mouri''su Rubu''ran, according to Aoyama).